Midnight Activity
by TheFallingSakura
Summary: Armin cannot sleep, so Jean helps. Then they start doing some midnight activities... Let's blame it all on the moonlight cause i'm just this bad at doing summaries.


**Midnight Activity**

**HI guyzzz! This will be my last story for you guyz until the school holidays. Blame this on school and my writer's block. This story is the best i could do, it's kind off crappy, but bear with it for i am working on a Levi x Eren AU which i think will be awesome! This is not a continuation for my Jean x Armin one-shot! I'm also going on a computer ban, cause i really don't want to wear glasses for the rest of my life. Well have this and enjoy for a week, then enjoy even more when i post my Levi x Eren fanfic AU!**

* * *

Midnight. The moon was somehow brighter than usual and shined its light down onto the room where the trainees slept peacefully. Okay not exactly peaceful. The room was filled with loud snores coming from Connie and Reiner, also sounds of Bertholdt's groans form the nightmare he was having. Somehow he had a dream of Jean turning into a titan with a horse face and stomping down on everyone while neighing. Thus turning in his bed constantly. Then there's Annie who's just sleeping quietly, But there's also people who can't sleep like Armin.

"I can't sleep for some reason…" Armin muttered quietly. He was tired, but he somehow just couldn't close his eyelids. Every time he closes them they would open up in three seconds. Maybe it was the moonlight, maybe it was Connie and Reiner, or maybe it was just that too much has been going on. The blond sat up, glanced over at the brunet who's sleeping next to him, letting out some quiet snores. Armin grinned at the sight and reached out his hand purely instinctive, and gently touched Jean's face. He almost yelped when a hand grabbed his, and a pair of brown eyes looked up at him.

"What are you doing Armin? Touching people's faces in their sleep._"Is that an invitation?_

"Ah sorry, did I wake you up? And I just couldn't sleep, so I glanced over and saw you, then I don't know why but I just touched your face…" A shade of rose climbed up Armin's face as he muttered out the rest of his sentence. Jean couldn't help but smile at the sight. _Well Reiner and Connie were snoring pretty loud, why not have some fun?_

"No it was just Reiner and Connie were snoring like pigs. Well now that we are up, let's have some fun." Jean smirked and pushed Armin down, then covering the both of them with a blanket. Armin stared at Jean, then blushing realising what Jean meant by "fun".

"Don't…the others are right next to us…" Armin mumbled and tried to stop Jean who was already starting to unbuttoning his shirt. Although he knew it was useless.

"Well then you should keep your sexy voice down and let me hear it only." With that being said, Jean got back to his business, unbuttoning Armin's shirt, which revealed a pale white chest. Without wasting any moment, Jean leaned down and started to nip at Armin's chest. Hearing the small gasps and moans from Armin, he grinned and started going for the blond's nipples.

"Jean…Stop it…Mmmm…" Armin knew that the brunet would give him pleasure good enough to scream, so he covered his mouth and only mumbled out a few words, fearing to let his moans spill out.

"If you keep covering your mouth like that, the others won't wake up…" Jean trailed his lips further down, stopping and sucking at Armin's navel, then kept going until he reached the blue striped boxers. He looked up at the blond with a quick glance, enjoying the sight that's laid in front of him. The blond had covered his mouth, keeping his erotic moans low, but Jean could see the saliva leaking out and going down his chin. His face was red like the sunset, but it had somehow a tinge of light pink to it. The sight only made the brunet get an even harder hard-on. He didn't know if it was possible or not, but it's happening right now.

"Keep your voice down alright, cause the pleasure you're going to get will be 10 times better." Armin knowing the pleasure coming at him next will be unbearable, so he kept his hands on his lips tight.

"Mmm…Hmmm…mmmnnn!" Jean licked the blond's erection slowly, form the bottom to the tip, teasingly sucked the tip, then repeated this process until Armin looked down at the brunet with a look that made Jean's heart thump. He stopped the teasing and just took all of Armin into his mouth, sucking and licking using his tongue skilfully, causing the strategist to shiver and moan despite his hands covering his mouth overflowing with saliva. The sight was really, just simply delicious for Jean. Knowing the blond cannot hold on any more, he slowly sucked and licked from down to up, then he just sucked the top of Armin's manhood, licking the slit thoroughly, knowing it's one of the strategist's sensitive spot.

"Jean…I'm…" Armin muttered out the words between his quiet moans, then sulked when Jean released him right before his orgasm with a small pop. Armin really hated when Jean did that, but he also loved it.

"Armin…I'm not gonna let you come just like that…" Jean whispered in the blond's ear, earning a shiver in response. He put three fingers in front of Armin, using a soft and demanding voice. "Suck."

Armin looked at the man slightly, then quietly obeyed and started to suck on jean's finger. He gave a few shy licks first, hearing Jean groan a bit, he knew he was doing the right thing so he continued. The strategist started to take all three fingers in his mouth, licking and sucking at the slender fingers inside his mouth, somehow getting turned on from this.

"Armin…your tongue is so hot…" The feeling of being sucked on his own fingers made the brunet groan and let out small moans. It was electrifying, but pleasurable as well. _If this goes on…I might come…shit._

"Jean?" Armin worded his question when the fingers in his mouth suddenly pulled out, only linking the two with a strand of saliva. Armin gasped when the brunet pulled his ass up, knowing the things Jean was going to do next, Armin kept an even firmer closure on his lips, because soon, he'll be a mess of moaning and groaning.

"Sorry Armin…I can't wait that long…" Jean groaned feeling even more uncomfortable south after Armin sucked on his fingers unintentionally seductively. He lined himself up and readied himself. The brunet slowly pushed himself inside the blond, grunted feeling the tightness around him. Using the precum dripping out of his erection, he thrusted inside Armin with one go.

"Mmmnnnnnn!" Armin tried his best to muffle the loud moan that accidentally leaked out of his lips when Jean pushed all of him inside, the pain entwined with pleasure flooded his body, then as the taller male started a slow rhythm. The strategist calmed himself down and kept his moans as quiet as possible.

"You're so tight…" Jean grunted again when the friction between him and Armin started to get intense. He didn't even realise he was speeding up until the pleasure became unendurable for him. He himself started to moan quietly and sped up even faster.

"Jean…mmm…can't hold it back anymore…" Armin's moans were getting louder and louder, then a grunt came from somewhere, which surprised the two. They stopped abruptly and turned to the direction of the noise. Connie grunted and muttered something about Sasha, then turned in his bed. Breathing a sigh of relief, Armin relaxed then tensed when Jean moved inside him.

"Let's concentrate on what's happening over here shall we?"

"Baka…" Armin pouted his mouth but moaned again and couldn't gather his strength anymore, so he let his arms fall and tried his best to keep his moans down, but he knew it wasn't going to work for long.

"Jean…" Armin moaned out his lover's name, giving him a sign he wasn't going to keep quite anymore. Jean took the sign and kissed the blond. Armin closed his eyes and let the brunet kiss him like there was no tomorrow, their tongues seemed like they were going to merge together, the scent of the two becoming one extremely erotic scent.

"Mnnnn…Mnn…I'm…" Armin moaned into the kiss, giving Jean a note he was going to come, hoping he would finish this up quickly so the others won't wake up.

"Just come…mmmm…we can kiss and hide your sexy moans…" Jean mumbled and kissed the blond again. Robbing the shorter male of any air he had left in him. _Armin smells like mint…my favourite…_

"Mmm…I'm…coming…" the blond moaned loudly but was quieted by the brunet. The hot cavern around Jean clenched tight as Armin came, making Jean following soon after. The brunet's love juice spilled deep inside Armin, making him moan slightly even after his big pleasure wave.

"Jean…you idiot…" Armin got the words out between pants, and then soon fell asleep, even with the moonlight shining down on him. Jean glanced over at the cute blond who was now asleep from their midnight activity. Even though he was asleep, his face was fully flushed and his chest rose and fell with his every breath. His eyelids fluttered slightly from time to time, _what kind of dream is he having?_

"Well I'm pretty tired too…night Armin." With that being said, Jean fell asleep like Armin, face flushed and chest rising and falling with every breath. He soon drifted off to dream land, having another "dream" about his beloved Armin.

"Jean…baka…" Armin moaned in his sleep, blushing a shade of rose, but also smiled like the moon. Soft and quiet, yet so attractive.

* * *

**So yea i know it's not the most perfect ending, but i really didn't know what to do. So sorry guys, bear with me and i will see you guys in possibly about a week! It's painful for me as well, leaving my beloved computer, but unfortunately i have to prioritise now and yea, as normal, **

**Read, Favourite, Review and Follow!**

**TheFallingSakura, out!**


End file.
